


You Found Me

by velvetcake96



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Child Edward Elric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, It's all platonic!, Kid Fic, Maes Hughes Lives, Minor Violence, One Shot, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang, Platonic Cuddling, Riza isn't parental, Roy stop feeding the strays, Sharing a Bed, They will not go away if you do!, but she does like the kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcake96/pseuds/velvetcake96
Summary: (One shot book base off of doodles, and the original premise of the 'How to Keep the Cat' Au.)Riza always told her superior officer to not take in stray animals in. Well she never really said anything about children...Ed tries to steal an apple from Roy, so instead of slugging Ed in the face, and getting it back, he shows this kid some actual kindness. (And kind of gets attached to the runt)
Relationships: Edward Elric & Maes Hughes, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Didn't Anyone Tell You To Not Feed Strays? (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Not a single soul:  
> Me: Starts a new story when I have two more to write. (Or one... )
> 
> I made this because for 'That week in March' has gotten dark and I needed to write fluff so I don't go completely mad. I'm like in the middle of the chapter and had to stop for a bit. (I don't write dark things often, that's saved for my visual art.) 
> 
> But also because this was what it was going to be! That au was going to be similar to this, but I just scraped it because the other one is a little more fun to write. But I was scrolling through my wips saw this and decided to fix/finish it. They are just human here, no animal parts or anything!

When Hawkeye knocked on the door of her superior officer’s apartment, she expected to be greeted by a raven haired man, but instead someone else opened up the door. 

He was a small kid, with golden hair, with eyes to match. He had a few bandages on his face, and probably more under his clothes. The child had a pretty good shiner over his left eye, and seemed to favor one foot over the other. But the most concurring part was that he had a deep gash on his right ear. 

“Is Mustang here?” Her voice was soft, and she decided to address the Colonel as Mustang. Slightly crouching down to be as close to eye level as she could. That man had explaining to do, but she could be kind to the child. 

The kid nodded before he yelled over his shoulder, “Mustang, a pretty lady is here to see you!” By the sound of his voice, the child couldn’t have been older than six. 

When she heard the man in question, Riza couldn’t help but smile. No matter what Roy Mustang couldn’t help but make her smile.

“Ed, how many times do I have to tell you,” He walked behind the kid, and ruffled his hair, “Don’t answer the door unless I’m here.” Coal eyes looked up from the child to Riza, “Oh Lieutenant!” He must have realized what Ed called her, because the man’s face went red.

“Sir, do you mind introducing me to your houseguest?” She gestured to the child in question.

“Oh,” He put his arms under the kid’s armpits, lifting him up a bit. “This is Ed,” Then he looked at the child, “And Ed, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.”

“You can call me Riza.” She held her hand out and was drawn back when Ed sniffed at it.

“You smell nice.” She couldn’t even be weirded out, because the smile on his face kept her from doing so. He looked up at the raven haired man, and gave him an even bigger smile.

“Ed, why don’t you make us tea. I got your step stool out and everything.” He set Ed down.

The kid gave them both a look, then a nod, and ran back into the heart of the apartment.

“Sir, is it the best idea to have a child around a hot stove?”

“He won’t let me do it anymore.” His expression sobered a bit, and opened the door to let her in. “You probably want an explanation don’t you?”

Riza nodded her head, and followed behind the man. She saw where the kid was stationed before she showed up. On the floor were a few drawings, a piece of cardboard and some pencils. “How long has he been here?”

“A week or two.” Roy led her into the kitchen, and sat down.

“I thought I told you to stop taking in stray dogs.” She sat across from him, and watched as Ed put together the tea.

“But he’s not a dog.” He looked at the kid in question, “I think he’s more like a cat.”

“Sir, that’s not the point.”

Roy opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted, when a tray was sat down on the table. He looked at the small blond, “That was fast.” He put his hand on Ed’s head.

“I didn’t want you to wait that long.” Riza could only see the top part of his face, but from the look of his eyes, he was kinda sad. 

“Ed, I don’t mind waiting.” He gave him a slight pet, and gave him a kind smile. “I need to talk to Hawkeye about adult things, so how about you go back to drawing."

“Boring adult things?”

“Very boring.”

“Okay,” Ed turned around and started his way out, “Have a fun time with your boring adult stuff!” 

They waited until the sound of footsteps stopped before the conversation picked back up. “So, you adopted a child, and told no one?”

“I told Hughes, I needed advice.” He took a drink out of his cup before mumbling the last bit, “And he’s not really adopted..”

Riza really didn’t know what to say. It took her a second to process what was said before her usual calm composer shattered into a million pieces, letting a sea of anger fill her voice. “Where did he come from?!” It was a quiet shout, but if she was too loud, the child in the other room would be alerted. And she didn’t need to yell to get her point across.  _ Did he kidnap a child?  _

Her childhood friend was taken aback. It took him a second before he finally spoke, “It’s a long story..” 

“You have all the time in the world.”

==========

Roy really hated the rain. But what Roy hated the most is the fact that his car is in the shop and he has to walk home, with groceries, in the rain. He could have asked his Lieutenant for a ride, but decided against it. 

He felt eyes burn into the back of his head, and he whipped around to find nothing. That feeling had been burning for the past few minutes, and it was starting to worry him. He kept his pace fast, because he wasn’t in the mood to get mugged today.

He was almost home free and then he heard the sound of fast footsteps. A blur of gold rushed by him, he heard the crinkling of one of his bags, and saw the back of a blonde kid’s head. In the child’s left hand was an apple, one that he just.. “Hey kid!”

But the child didn’t let up, he actually started running faster, but because of the slick sidewalk he face planted into the ground. 

Roy walked up, got down to the kid’s level and plucked the apple out of the child’s hand, “I could get you for pickpocketing.”

The child lifted his head off of the ground and gave him a fiery look, his golden eyes bright with anger. “You wouldn’t take in a five year old.”

“I could if I really wanted to,” Roy didn’t mean it, but the kid shouldn’t be doing something like this. But because of the look of his clothes, the bruises and cuts all over him, and the fact he could see his cheek bones, Roy couldn’t help but feel bad.

The kid swiped at the apple, only to miss it by a bit.

“You can’t go around, and steal from people’s bags.” The fire in the kid’s eyes dimmed a bit, and Roy gave a smirky smile. “But, if you ask nicely, I  _ might _ be able to spare you this apple.”

The kid got off the ground, and bowed his head. “I’m sorry I stole your apple, may I please have it.” He locked scared, and his voice sounded robotic.  _ Signs of an attempt conditioning… _

“Well you don’t need to do all that.” He put the fruit in front of the kid’s face, “Would you like to take a walk with me?” 

The kid seemed hesitant, then grabbed the apple, and nodded his head. 

Roy seemed to forget about the rain, because he was too busy talking with the child snaking on an apple. He didn’t mind the kid’s company that much, but it made his job a little easier. Ed, as he knows now, might A: come from an abusive home, or B: is basically homeless. But he really couldn’t figure out which one. “Well I’m at my stop, get home safe alright.” He ruffled Ed's wet hair, and gave him a smile. 

“Can we do this again?” His voice was hopeful, and he had a slight shine in his eyes.

“The walking, or you trying to steal my food?”

Ed laughed a bit, “The walking.” He looked down at his half eaten apple, “But don’t be surprised if I do try to steal your food.”

“How about, you ask  _ nicely  _ and I might give you some food?” He cracked open the door to the apartment complex, “But, I wouldn’t mind having another walk with you.” When he walked in the building he was happy to see the lit up look on the child’s face at the promise of doing this again.

*

*

He didn’t see the golden child that morning on his walk to work, and was surprised to find himself disappointed. Ed was a nice kid, but Roy needed to get a little more information from him. Something was wrong, looking at the kid anyone could tell, but how long has it been going on? How long has the public turned the blind eye to a hurt child? 

So when the kid showed up later that afternoon Roy was disappointed to see more bruises on the kid, but watching the kid put a smile on his face.

Ed was running with his arms out, acting like an airplane, “Hello.” He put his arms back down, and looked up at Roy.

“Hey kid, you have a good day?” He ruffled the kid’s hair. He picked up yesterday that the kid liked his hair being played with.

“It was great, I got to play with the dogs at the park!” Ed’s arms swung back and forth as he turned his head forward, “What did you do?”

“Adult stuff.”

“Was it that boring?”

“Very boring adult stuff.”

“That sucks.”

That’s how it was for a while, Roy walking to work in the morning alone, and walking home with the child. On grocery day he would give the kid a piece of fruit, and when he could what was left of his lunch that day. They would talk about a little bit of everything, and Roy had a list of places that Ed usually would be, or just things the child liked.

The kid wasn’t the biggest fan of most adults, and would refuse to talk about his parents. When asked about his injuries, he would go quite, or change the subject. But Roy got a response that hurt his heart when asking about the kid’s home.

“I don’t need a building to have a home, I live about everywhere.” That’s when Roy came to the conclusion that Ed was homeless. When he realized that this five year old child was taking care of himself, and that he was done turning the blind eye anymore. 

“You can come with me you know, I’ve known you long enough that I can trust you won’t steal from me.” He paused before he added the last bit, “Anymore.” That comment got Roy a slight kick in the shin.

“I’m alright.

“Well if you ever need me, I’m room 104.”

The kid nodded his head, and gave him a smile. “I might take your offer on that.”

He gave the kid a pat on his head and walked inside. And then the kid stopped showing up after work. The first day Roy thought the kid got busy playing with dogs again, (It happens more times than not), but then weeks goes by and Roy is starting to get worried. 

He started looking around for the kid, and when he found him, Roy’s worry was ten times worse.

The kid looked horrible, the black eye he usually had swollen his eye shut, the gash over his cheek didn’t look very healthy, and the kid had his hand over his nose. (And that’s not even talking about his other injuries.) The weight that he had gained didn’t even look like it was there anymore.

“Ed, are you alright?” He slowly approached the kid, he talked like Ed was a wild animal, but he didn’t know the kid would react.

All he got for a response was a shake of his head.

“I can take you to the hospital..”

“They wouldn’t treat me.” 

No kid should sound that broken. For the time that Roy has known Ed, the kid was usually upbeat. Even in his situation, Ed found  _ something _ to be happy about. (Dogs, sleeping with the stars, not having to go to school, still being alive, and the raven haired man himself.) But someone, something, took that away from the kid, and that made Roy  _ hurt _ . 

“I can treat you, I can get you help.” He sat down by the kid, not really caring about his uniform getting dirty.

The kid looked over with a shocked expression, but then it turned somber again. Ed’s question almost brought tears to his eyes, “What is it like to matter?”

No child should be asking that. “Why do you ask?”  _ Don’t be thinking what I think you’re thinking… _

“I don’t have parents, my younger brother was wanted, the other family didn’t like me, and I wasn’t allowed into the orphanage after the family said I was a horrible child. All I am is a worthless punching bag for older people to take their anger out on.” Ed was close to crying by the end of his explanation, not even looking at the man anymore. 

Roy knew Ed was wrong. He knew for a fact the child was lying. He put his hand on the kid’s head, “When you suddenly went missing, I was deathly worried. I couldn’t find you in your usual spots, and I thought you were dead. I don’t know who told you that you didn’t matter but they were obviously wrong.” He lifted Ed’s chin up, and stared into his gold eyes, “Because you do matter to someone.” The rest of his statement didn’t need to be said, because he watched as Ed’s eyes (or eye) filled with a dimed version of his usual light, and crashed into the older man.

He wrapped his arms around the kid, placing his chin on the kid’s head. A wave of relief washed over Roy, glad to know Ed was still here. “Will you let me help you?”

All he got was a nod in response. 

==========

Riza didn’t know what to say at the end of the story. She looked behind her, thinking about the child in question. It did explain a lot.

“So why did you come out here anyway?” His head was held up his hand, looking kinda tired, “I don’t mind the visit, but I know you live kinda far.”

“It was nothing important. I just came to see why you were missing more days of work.” She gave the man a smile, “But I can see it’s something important.”

“Want me to walk you out then?”

“I would like that.”

Walking into the living room, they saw the small child on the floor. He was sleeping, his shirt riding up to show his stomach, and a pencil leaning in his hand.

She looked over to Roy, and smiled at the soft look on his face. It didn’t surprise her that the man got attached so fast, and honestly she could see why. 

He picked the child up, and Ed latched on immediately. His chin resting on the man’s shoulder. 

“Will Riza come back?” His voice was filled with sleepiness, with a bit of hopefulness. 

“I don’t know. Lieutenant, would you like to visit us more often?”

She looked from the child to the man, and gave a soft smile, “I would love to.”


	2. How to Keep the Injured Child Calm..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a deep breath, and rested his head over the kid’s. How did I get attached so fast? Roy closed his eyes, deciding to take a small power nap before Hughes showed up. When he does things might get a little more hectic, so he’ll enjoy this calm moment with the little apple thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a bit more fluff, and hurt.

Roy had to carry Ed back to his apartment, it was about ten when they got to the building. The kid couldn’t walk because of his ankle, from how it looks, someone must have stomped down on it. He still had his hand over his nose, and Roy was hoping it didn’t need to be packed. Ed’s silent tears had stopped a while ago, but the kid still hasn’t said anything after his little breakdown. 

Once in front of his door he looked down at the kid, “I need to put you down, just lean on me.”

Ed nodded, and held on to the man’s arm. 

Once the door was open, he led the child into the living room and placed him on the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Ed rubbed his eye, with his left hand, “Okay.”

He gave the kid a smile, and a little pat on his head. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed his first aid kit, opened it up, and Roy realized that he was more accident prone than he thought. It was basically empty, only having a few alcohol wipes, and small bandaids. Letting out a sigh, Roy pulled out his phone and dialed in the number of his friend.

“Hello?” A tired voice filled his ears.

“I need help.” 

“What happened, are you alright?” Hughes seemed to wake up a bit more at the statement.

“I got someone injured and I don’t have anything to help.”

“Roy, I don’t want to know the weird things you do with women-”

“Wait that’s not what I mean…”

“Alright..”

He took a deep breath. “I have an injured child in my apartment Hughes.”

The silence was cold, but Roy was happy to hear rustling, and his friend’s voice was more alert than ever. “What do you need help with?” 

“I don’t have anything to patch him up, and I don’t know how to deal with a scared child.” Roy’s voice wavered a bit, he was slightly overwhelmed? He got the kid to trust him, but he didn’t know where to go from there.

“Okay, comfort the child, maybe try to get their mind off of what’s happening. Try to treat the injuries that won’t hurt _that_ much.” He heard the sound of keys, and a door closing. “I’ll be there soon.”

Roy couldn’t help but smile, “Thanks Hughes.”

“Anytime Roy.” And then he hung up.

Taking another breath, Roy put his phone down, and grabbed two towels; wetting one down. He walked into the living room, and was taken aback at the kid on his couch. 

The kid was crying again, trying to curl up the best he could, his head pushed into the back of the couch. Small whimpers could be heard from the little form.

 _So much for keeping the child calm.._ Sitting down by the kid, he stared at Ed for a second, thinking about what he could do. Reaching a hand out, Roy put it on the kid’s shoulder, but that caused him to flinch. He kept his voice low, repeating what he did before, “What can I do to help?”

The kid lifted his head a bit, and curled into the man’s side. His nose had finally stopped bleeding but his face was covered in blood.

Lifting his head Roy started cleaning his face. “What happened?” Then lifting the kid’s hand he started cleaning the blood off.

“I can’t really feel my ankle, it hurts that much.” It was muffled because his head was in Roy’s shoulder.

“Did it overwhelm you?” He put an arm around the kid’s shoulder.

He got a nod.

“I don’t have anything right now, can you wait a little while?”

“Okay.” Ed was quiet for a minute before he picked his head up. “Who were you talking to?”

“A buddy of mine. You’ll like him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” 

The kid let out a small yawn, and snuggled into Roy’s shoulder. How someone could sleep while in pain was something that made Roy mind boggled, but the sleep could help him. In a few minutes Ed was out like a light.

He couldn’t help but think back to when he found the kid. Someone hurt this kid to the point that the poor thing couldn’t move. Hurt him to the point that what he told Roy was borderline concurring. He keeps thinking it over and over again. _No child should be like this, being this hurt, or depressed, it's just wrong._ He started petting the kid, just being able to feel, or see the kid; put most of his nerves to rest. He didn’t even know he was shaking, until he placed his hand on Ed’s head. It was irrational, but he thought Ed was dead. He was missing for almost a month, and after a few months of having the kid around, it scared him. 

He took a deep breath, and rested his head over the kid’s. _How did I get attached so fast?_ Roy closed his eyes, deciding to take a small power nap before Hughes showed up. When he does things might get a little more hectic, so he’ll enjoy this calm moment with the little apple thief.

==========

He woke up to the sound of the door knocking, but Ed didn’t want to get up. He was warm, and the pressure on him kept his mind off the pain. But it was annoying. Sliding out of Mustang's hold, and hoped to the apartment door.

Cracking open the door, Ed was met with a tall man with black hair, and kind green eyes. He hid behind the door, only letting the top part of his face show.

The man crouched down to Ed’s size, giving him a smile, “I’m sorry, is there a Roy Mustang in there?”

Ed gave a nod.

“Well I’m Maes Hughes, I’m a friend of Roy’s. May I come in?” He held his hand out.

Not knowing what compelled him to do this, Ed sniffed at the man’s hand. _No smell of alcohol, or the stench of cigarette smoke. Or even cologne that burns my nose._ Ed started cracking open the door, and then he felt hands pick him up.

“Ed! Why did you open the door?” Roy’s voice was filled with sleepiness, but also slight anger.

“You were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you.” He really didn’t want to, the man helped him, Ed trusts him, and Ed owes him. 

“You should have, it’s not safe for you to open the door without an adult.” 

“Oh..” 

“Come in Hughes.” Roy held him in one arm, and opened the door with the other. 

The man had a smile on his face until he looked over Ed. It dropped and his eyes widened in horror. But Ed didn’t have time to read the expression better, before Roy sat him back down on the couch.

Roy sat behind him, while Hughes sat in front of him, putting a bag on the floor. “I’m going to look at your ankle, it’s going to hurt a bit alright.”

Ed gave a small nod. He knew it would hurt, but how bad he didn’t know. He felt arms wrap around him, and Mustang’s chin on his head, before he felt a burning pain in his ankle. He started whimpering.

“It’s alright. Just a little while longer.” He heard the whisper, and calmed down a bit, leaning into the man behind him.

He felt his ankle forced into place and something wrap around it, but at that point he wasn’t paying attention. He just kept listening to the man’s whispers, keeping him grounded. Then he felt his bangs be brushed to the side, and felt something light on his head. Opening his eyes he was met with the green eyed man. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s done now.” He gave him another kind smile. “I’m going to clean off the rest of your injuries.” 

“Hey, Ed?”

“Yeah?”

“Who did this to you.” He felt the man’s arms tighten.

“Mean people.” He really didn’t know. They were new, they weren’t the usual crowd, but now he could prefer them than what he got.

Hughes nodded his head, cleaning the gash on his ear, “Did they have a military uniform?”

“Some did.” He didn’t mind the military, but they did say he meant nothing to the state. He liked Mustang, even if he teased him. The man’s arms got even tighter around him. (If that was even possible) It made Ed feel like a stuffed animal, a small, well loved, stuffed animal. He’d take this feeling any day; It was better than feeling like a punching bag! He was tired. Ed closed his eyes and snuggled into the man behind him. Even if it was for one night, Ed was happy to be taken care of. 

==========

“Alright, I think it’s done..” Hughes backed up from the kid, giving Roy a look. “Where did you find him?”

Roy let out a sigh, “In an alleyway.” He kept his arms around the child the whole time, not letting go, even when his friend had to clean his arms. “But, I’ve known the kid for awhile.”

“How long?” 

“A few months.” Roy couldn’t help being angry at everyone but the child, but mostly at himself. Looking back at it, he’s seen the kid before their first interaction, and he didn’t help then. How many times did he turn his back on Ed? “But I think this was happening before then.”

“Why didn’t you call it in?” Hughes’ eyes turned sharp, almost like the daggers he kept hidden on him.

“Legally, we couldn’t do anything. I would have if I could.”

“Oh..” The sharp look was gone, replaced with one of sorrow. “Well, what are you going to do now?”

“What I should have done after the second month, I’m going to keep him here.” Roy gave a small smile to his friend, “I have an extra room that needs filling anyway.”

“Well as long I get to visit from time to time, I’m fine with that idea.” But then his eyes got wide for a second, “What about what Hawkeye said?”

“Ed is not a stray dog..” He felt the child snuggle into him. “I don’t think she would care.”

“No, I don’t think she would.”

*

*

Roy was awoken to the sound of his door opening. He saw a figure and for a second almost threw something at it. Only to remember no rober would be three feet tall. The pitter patter of a foot walked up to the bed and sat down in front of it.

He set a hand on the child’s head, “Are you alright?”

“I was just checking something.” Ed turned around, and sat his chin on the bed. “You can go back to sleep.” 

Setting up a bit, he picked the child up, and wrapped his arms around him. “If you're going to stay, then you shouldn’t sleep on the floor.”

“Do I get to stay?” Ed returned the hug, burying his head in the crook of Roy’s neck.

Squeezing the child in his arms, Roy gave a small nod. “Yeah, I’ll keep you around, but It’s too early to talk about this right now.”

“Okay, night Mustang.” Ed held on to the man like a sloth.

“Night kid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy platonic cuddles just makes me happy. I thought it would be fun to show the night Roy basically adopted Ed. It's nice.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Bring Your Runt to Work Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But because he didn’t carry the child for nine months, and there was no official paperwork, Roy couldn’t stay and take care of him. But now he was left with one problem: What did he do with Ed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part is just: Single dad Roy is trying his best, but he is basically a trash mammal.
> 
> This took me awhile because I have a few one shot ideas for this, I was just writing a list down so I wouldn't forget them. Fluff and Angst on its way!

Roy rushed around the apartment looking for his military jacket, and boots. He has been looking for the past few minutes, and he didn’t even know how he lost them. He put them in the same spot he always does, or at least he thought he did. Ever since he ‘adopted’ Ed his usual organized life got a little less organized.  _ Oh shit Ed! _

He looked around for the blond child only to find him on the couch reading a book that was way out of his age range. When he felt Roy’s eyes on him he looked up, “Is everything okay?” 

This was the first time in awhile that he wasn’t working from home. He wanted to help Ed adjust to living in an actual home, and not in a dumpster. (He wishes he was joking, he really does.) But because he didn’t carry the child for nine months, and there was no official paperwork, Roy couldn’t stay and take care of him. But now he was left with one problem: What did he do with Ed? 

Ed told him that he could do what he did before, but Roy didn’t feel comfortable about that. The kid said he was being beaten up, and he didn’t know if it would happen again; if he let the kid be on his own. So that left him with one other option. “Ed get your jacket on, you’re coming with me.”

The kid looked hesitant, but nodded his head anyway. Ed really didn’t like other adults, he was fine around Hughes, and Hawkeye, but anyone else made the kid skittish. He would sniff at the person, and that was his way of saying if they were good or bad. It was weird, but Roy didn’t question it.

He watched as the kid slightly limped, into the guest room to get his jacket. Roy would probably have to carry the kid at some point, but he didn’t really mind. He went back to looking for his jacket and boots.

He was so busy looking for his things that he didn’t notice Ed had come back until he felt a slight tug on his pants leg. Turning he saw the child holding his precious items, “Where did you find them?” Ed handed them over and gave a smile.

“The boots were outside your room, and the jacket was in mine.”

Yes ever since Ed came into his life it’s been a little less organized, but it helped that he had an extra pair of eyes to help around now. But he didn’t even know how he didn’t see them while getting up, or changing Ed’s bandages. “Thanks kid.”

*

*

They still went on their little walks. Ed couldn’t do them at first because of his ankle, but with time he could put a little more pressure on his foot. Roy found this the better option even though his car is fixed. (It was fixed before Ed moved in, but he didn’t want to stop what they were doing.) 

The thing that warmed Roy’s heart was that even if Ed was missing for a while, some people actually seemed to notice he was gone. He didn’t want the kid to get overwhelmed already, but it did help him show Ed that he did matter. It was nice to see the kid acting more like himself again, still kind of skittish, but more like Ed than ever. 

“How do you think animals communicate with each other?” He looked up at Roy.

“With barks and meows?”

“No, do you think we could learn exact translations?” He squeezes the older man’s hand.

“People use buttons and teach their animal what it means, so maybe.” 

“Really?” He whipped his head up, eyes sparkling with amazement.

“Yeah, they set them up, and all the animal has to do is press it.” Roy gave a small squeeze back, smiling down at the child. 

Even with the continued eyes on Ed, Roy felt like this might go better than originally thought. He wasn’t crewing on his sleeve, trying to pull up his hood, or had an empty look in his eyes. Right now Ed was what he was supposed to be, a carefree child enjoying a walk. And Roy couldn’t help back smile at that fact.

That was until Roy remembered how many stairs were in headquarters. He looked at the golden child to see if he could make it up them. He was leaning on his right foot, and with the look on the kid’s face, no he couldn’t make them. “Do you want to carry you?”

“Sure.” Ed limped over to the man, “Are you sure?"

“Kid, you are as light as a feather, I can carry you up a few stairs.” He scooped his kid up, smiling as Ed grabbed onto his jacket. “Plus besides, it's a good workout.”

Walking into the building, Roy watched as the receptionist perked up to the sight of him, “Colonel Mustang, we were getting worried about you.” Her eyes landed on the kid, and her attitude changed a bit, “Oh, who’s the child?” Her voice sounded indifferent, but still had that perkiness to her.

“This is Ed, I’ve been watching him for awhile.”

“So you’re babysitting?”

“Oh, no he’s mine. I took him in.”

“Okay, well It’s nice to see you again sir.” She went back to her task, letting Roy go to his office.

When they were going up the stairs, Ed piped up, “So I’m yours?”

When Ed said that, Roy realized what he said. Was Ed his kid? Yes he took him in, he takes care of him, and he wants to protect him more than anything. But if Ed didn’t think of it the same way, then he shouldn’t go around and say Ed was his. “Would you mind that?”

“No, but I don’t want to call you Dad, not yet.”

Roy gave his kid a smile, “And that’s alright. I wouldn’t expect you to anyway.”

Ed had a soft look on his face, and laid his head on the older man’s chest; letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“No problem kid.” He placed a small kiss on Ed’s forehead, his smile getting wider, at Ed’s.

He put Ed down as he opened up the door to the outer office, he was met with a surprising sight. His subordinates actually working, they didn’t even look up when he opened the door. Letting out a sigh, Roy looked down at Ed, “You know Ed, for being gone for almost two months you think my team would miss me.”

Ed patted his leg, “I’m sorry Mustang.”

He found it funny, watching his men scramble into a stiff salute, and his Lieutenant getting up and giving one herself. “Sir!”

He waved his hand as a way to say ‘at ease’ when he felt a slight tug, and something pressed into his pants leg, he looked down to see Ed trying to hide. For a second he forgot that Ed was scared of most adults, but when he did, Roy crouched down, and pulled Ed in a hug. “It’s okay, they're nice, I promise.”

Ed shook his head, trying to crawl into his black coat. It would be cute if Ed wasn't scared, and trying to find a way to flee.

“I know you're scared, but I want you to try to get along with my men. When you want to, we can go into the inner office and spend the day there. But, you're brave and I think you’ll like them.” He placed a small peck on the side of Ed’s head.

Ed nodded his head, letting go of Roy, but still holding on to his pants leg. 

For the first part of the day Ed stays stapled to Roy’s desk, looking anywhere but the men in the room, he was reading on the book he had from that morning, and would sometimes get up to look out the window. He would hop over to Hawkeye to see what she was doing, but other than that he would stay quiet. But you could tell he wanted to do something. He was staring at Havoc with an intense golden stare. 

Leaning down Rot whispered. “I don’t think Havoc would mind if you talk to him.”

“But what if he does?” 

“Then he might ask you to let him work, but he should be able to talk later.”

Ed nodded his head, his eyes shining with a new determination. Getting up from his spot he hops over to the man in question, and puts his hand out. 

Roy couldn’t help but worry. Ed has said in the past that he doesn’t like the smell of cigarette smoke, so he was hoping Ed wouldn’t react badly. But was surprised when Ed didn’t try to get away from the man, he looked uneasy, but he was still talking with him. Roy was happy, and a little proud of his runt. He couldn’t help but smile and went back to his work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it nice writing for this. I'm sorry for starting stories, and trying to juggle all of them. 
> 
> But anyway! Like I said, I have a few ideas, so expect for more chapters!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	4. Feeding the Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after weeks of Ed being on a proper eating schedule, he was still really small, so Roy has to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one for today!

Ed needed to eat more, anyone looking at him could tell. In the time the kid has been there he could eat half of his plate in front of Roy, and when he went to check on him it would be empty. Ed ate slowly, so Roy got done with dinner before he did. He would go off and do his work, so he couldn’t watch to make sure the kid would eat. He checks the garbage to see if he throws it away, but that wasn’t the case either. It wouldn’t be a problem if Ed wasn’t still tiny. 

So when he got Ed up for the day, he had a plan. This couldn’t go on for any longer. Ed had to eat, he was underweight, and could get hurt easily. (That’s probably why Ed’s minor injuries were still healing weeks after being hurt.)

“Come on Ed, it’s time to get up.” He nudged at the child’s shoulder. Ed didn’t go to school, he really didn’t need to, (kid was smart as hell, but also kind of can’t), but Roy wanted to keep a schedule. He was told that a schedule would help Ed adapt to his new surroundings. 

The kid made a small noise, and turned over. 

“You can’t sleep all day. I know sleeping will help you grow but-” 

The kid snapped back around, his golden eyes filled with rage, with a hint of sleep. “I’m not a runt.”

He helped the kid sit up, “Sure you aren't..”

“I’m not! You’re just a giant!” Ed swung his good leg over the edge of the bed, slowly did the same with his other, and then held on to Roy’s hands as he hops off the bed.

“So, is everyone a giant to you?” Roy smiled down at the kid, watching Ed wrap his arms around Roy’s. Then he felt a small fist jam into his side, and he put on a face of hurt. “You wound me so Edward, and here I thought we were getting along.” 

“No, I hate you.”

He gave Ed a small pat on his head, “Sure you do.”

They walked out of the room towards the kitchen. “I do. You better hide when my ankle gets better!” 

“Oh my poor shins, I’ll start sleeping with one eye open.” He lifted the kid by his armpits, and sat him in the chair that was just a little too tall for him.

Ed looked like he was about to hop out of his chair, so Roy took that as his que to stop. He sat the plate in front of Ed, and started out of the room.

“Aren't you going to eat?” 

“I ate while I made your breakfast, I got a lot of work that I need to do.”

Ed looked disappointed, “Oh, okay.”

“I’ll come check on you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Roy walked out of the room, turned from the doorway, and made it sound like he was walking away. (Basically walking in place, and slowly getting lighter with his steps.)

For a few minutes, Roy heard the scraping of utensils, and then it stopped. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor, a thud, and a slight hiss. Slight thuds could be heard, and then the window opened. 

Peeking out from behind the wall, Roy watched as Ed put a small piece of his toast out on the window seal. Getting a better look at the plate it was half eaten. (Like always.) Then Ed throws bacon out the window, leaning over to see if it made its mark. Far away barking could be heard out the window, and birds were gathering around. 

“I didn’t know I took in a Disney Princess.”

The kid whipped his head around, “Mustang!” Ed almost fell off his spot on the window. “I thought you had a lot of work?”

“I wanted to see why you were still skin and bones. Even when you ‘eat’ all your meals.”

“I wanted my friends to have food too. I used to do it before, and I wanted to make sure they would be okay.”

Roy let out a small sigh, walking over to the kid, “Ed, you’re still small, and I know you're trying to do something nice. But you need to take care of yourself, before you can take care of others.”

“I’m not small.”

Roy grabbed Ed’s arm and shoved it in the kid’s face, “For someone who isn’t small, you're pretty boney.”

“I just wanted to help.”

“I know, but like I said, you need to take care of yourself first. If you weren't a skeleton I wouldn’t really mind, but you need to eat more.” He took the plate and put it on the counter, and then picked the kid up. “Now, until you get to a normal weight for someone of your age and height, you're not allowed to feed the animals outside. Understand?”

“Alright.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random bystander: "Who the hell is throwing bacon out a apartment WINDOW?!"
> 
> The mental image of a small child throwing bacon out a window is my whole inspiration for this chapter. I wish I was joking, but I'm not. 
> 
> I don't know what Roy expects, Ed learned this from him..
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was that. Again this will just be a one shot thing about Roy learning how to be a dad. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and Thank you for reading!


End file.
